


line of fire

by braveatheart



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Army AU, F/F, Multi, Soldier!Alex, Soldier!Kara, human!kara, soldier!Lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 20:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braveatheart/pseuds/braveatheart
Summary: "Dammit, Danvers, I gave you an order!""No one left behind, you were the one who taught me that!"ORThe beginnings of an Army AU.





	line of fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, long time no write. I'm not sure how I feel about this, but I've been playing through Call of Duty Infinite Warfare, where David Harewood (J'onn) plays Omar and this idea came to mind. Let me know if it's something I should continue!

Kara gasps as a bullet whizzes next to her ear, narrowly missing her. Shaken, she stumbles backwards into cover. The office table isn’t much, but it’s enough to get her out of sight. She takes a quick breath and allows her eyes to fall shut for a moment as she regains her composure.

“Danvers-2, what is your position?”

A familiar voice comes crackling through the comms piece in Kara’s ear, distracting her momentarily from the chaos around her. Agent Liberty’s forces are advancing, a fact which Kara gathers from the increasingly loud sound of gunfire. Hands shaking, she reaches for her radio in her front pocket and pulls it out.

“Top floor of CatCo. Enemy forces moving in. What’s the status on evac? Over,” Kara yells over the noise. Before she can catch Warrant Officer Schott’s response, a strong hand grabs at the back of her vest. Barely able to make out the culprit, she reaches for the 1911 in her holster and points it at the offender.

“Hold your fire!” the person shouts. As the dust begins to clear around her, kicked up from bullets destroying the drywall and insulation, Kara can finally make out who has ahold of her. Alex grips tightly onto Kara’s vest and pulls her upward. 

“Luthor’s orders, we need to move now. We can’t win this one. Next wave of Liberty’s forces are advancing quickly,” Alex says. A wound above her left eye gushes blood, mixing with dust and ash as it flows down her cheek. Though logically Kara knows her sister needs but a few stitches, it still makes her heart jump in fear. Alex seems to realize this as she shakes her head.

“I’m fine. No time to worry. We need to flank right, bird’s gonna be pulling up to the window. Hopefully they can get close enough for us to jump,” Alex explains. She nods toward the shattered glass windows where their evac is supposed to arrive. 

“Got it,” Kara replies, quickly moving right to cover behind another table.

Though the last wave of Liberty’s forces is already dealt with, Kara hears the clomping of boots and yelling of orders that signifies the next wave isn’t far behind. Her eyes dart toward the stairs, where barrel flashlights increasingly illuminate the stairwell. They’ve got less than ten seconds before the next wave arrives to the top floor. Kara’s got one magazine left, so she’ll need to make it count.

“Danvers-1 and Danvers-2, get ready to move,” another familiar voice says over comms. The direct address of her and her sister confuses Kara, as typically her Staff Sergeant would address the squad, Sierra, as a whole. Kara attempts to ignore the way her stomach drops at the possibilities as the sound of Liberty’s forces grows louder. 

“Roger,” Alex and Kara say simultaneously into their comms. Kara peeks above the table, attempting to locate her Staff Sergeant. The raven-haired woman crouches behind a broken cubicle twenty feet ahead. Seeming to sense Kara’s searching eyes, Lena turns around and nods. Kara nods back silently and ducks down as another round of soldiers barges into the top floor. She narrowly misses the first of countless bullets sprayed in her direction.

“Cover me,” Alex orders, and Kara nods. She hears Alex talking to Warrant Officer Schott over the radio, presumably regarding evac’s location. In the meantime, Kara takes out two targets on her 10 and another at her 3, but can’t get the one at her 12 in time. She retreats to cover as bullets fly over her head. Alex hardly flinches, and Kara wonders how long it’ll take for her to become numb to being close to death.

“Bird’s two minutes out, Lion,” Alex shouts into the radio. Staff Sergeant Luthor orders them to advance right. Every time Kara peeks upward to take out an enemy, her eyes scan the room for movement on their side. She sees nothing except for herself, her sister, and Lena. Kara swallows hard and pushes the thought to the back of her mind. As an enemy catches her eye, she fires two shots into his chest and moves right.

Finally, after two more minutes of holding off Liberty’s forces, their evac arrives outside the window. Machine guns practically mow down the remainder of this wave of enemies, paving the way for Sierra’s escape. Sergeant First Class Jonzz is waving them into the helicopter, shouting something that Kara can’t quite hear. The helicopter moves closer, lessening the gap between the bird and the windows. It’s still quite a jump, but Liberty’s men aren’t stopping anytime soon. It’s the only choice they’ve got.

“Hope you’re not afraid of heights,” Lena shouts. She motions for Kara and Alex to head to the helicopter, then turns to hold off the rest of Liberty’s men. Alex jumps to the bird first, body poised and precise as she leaps from the windows to the helicopter. She falls hard into the metal floor but is quickly picked up by Jonzz and Corporal Querl “Braniac” Dox. She turns and quickly reaches for Kara, shouting for her to jump.

Kara whips her head toward the unceasing gunfire and sees Lena crouched behind a cubicle, five of Liberty’s men approaching her quickly. She locks eyes with Kara, barely visible through the smoke. A grenade explodes and sends her flying backward, and Kara can’t help the way she yells Lena’s name in response.

“Danvers, you have to jump!” Lena yells inbetween shots. Kara shakes her head, but Lena won’t have it. “That’s an order!”

Knowing she’ll likely get yelled at, Kara directly defies Lena’s order. Instead, with her M4 spraying bullets in one hand, she sprints to Lena and grabs hold of her vest as Alex had minutes before. Lena cries out as a bullet pierces her shoulder, but uses her good arm to keep firing. Kara drags them toward the windows, where Alex and J’onn are shouting angrily for her to hurry.

“Dammit, Danvers!” Lena cries out as they dodge spraying bullets. They finally reach the windows, and one look downward at the ground far below them makes Kara’s head spin. She shakes it, ridding herself of the dizziness. A bullet nicks her ear and she cries out in pain. 

“If you don’t jump I’m pushing you myself!” Lena yells over the shots and the whir of the helicopter’s blades. Knowing she shouldn’t argue any further, Kara finally gives and leaps into the helicopter. She lands as hard as her sister did, her M4 slamming into her chest as she lands. It knocks the wind out of her and she struggles to regain her breath as she turns to face Lena, still inside CatCo. The enemies are closing in on her position, and she knows it. She locks eyes with J’onn and nods.

“No! We are not leaving her!” Kara yells as best she can through wheezing breaths. J’onn turns around quickly, angry eyes boring into Kara.

“Mission first, you know that!”

“Two seconds! I need two seconds!” Kara yells. She doesn’t give J’onn a chance to respond as she kneels down and aims down her reflex sight. She’s in full view of enemy fire, but she doesn’t care. No one left behind has been her mantra since the day she joined the army, and she isn’t about to give up on that now.

It takes about ten seconds for Kara to clear the room, but not without sacrifice. She takes two heavy bullets to her shoulder and her calf. Her armor helps protect her from the brunt of the damage, but pain still sears through her as the bullets lodge in her flesh. She falls backward after the last target is down. Lena nearly lands on top of her as she finally leaps from the building, landing safely in the helicopter. J’onn shouts for the pilot to get them out of the line of fire and the helicopter speeds away from CatCo almost instantly. 

When the door of the helicopter slides closed, J’onn and Lena are both yelling at once.

“I gave you an order, Danvers!” Lena says through gritted teeth as she sits up as much as she can on her own. Alex pulls Kara up from the ground and leans her against the wall, a medkit already in hand. 

“No one left behind, you were the one who taught me that!” Kara replies with fervor. She doesn’t dare yell in response to her superior, but she makes sure she’s heard.

“Danvers, an order is an order and you put all of us in danger,” J’onn yells. He kneels down in front of Kara, his eyes alight with anger. He opens his mouth as if to say something else, but his expression immediately softens at the sight of Kara’s bullet wounds. He doesn’t say anything else and instead turns to Lena, who is upright and leaning against the helicopter door. Officer Schott begins removing Lena’s protective armor to gain access to the bullets. Kara hisses as Alex does the same, rubbing against the bullet in her calf in the process. Expletives tumble from her lips as pain shoots up and down her arm and leg. Alex sighs, the sister in her overriding the soldier as she glances worriedly up and down Kara’s body.

“For what it’s worth, I think you were pretty badass,” Officer Schott says, glancing up from tending to Lena’s wounds. Even Lena cracks a small smile at that, her anger beginning to fade as exhaustion sets in. She’d lost a considerable amount of blood, but not enough to be dangerous. Still, she’s sure to be worn out.

“Thank you Schott. Someone appreciates me around here,” Kara jokes. J’onn huffs in his half-laugh and shakes his head, walking toward the cockpit.

“One of these days you’re going to get yourself demoted, Corporal,” Lena says. Kara knows that it’s half a joke and half a possibility. She defies orders often when it comes to the safety of others, and while its an admirable quality, she’s still defying direct orders from her superiors. However, she doesn’t see herself stopping anytime soon, and Lena and J’onn seem to see the same. Alex has given up on ordering her to leave anyone behind, knowing her sister simply won’t do it.

“A small price to pay for the life of another person,” Kara says. Lena smiles genuinely this time, a warm smile that Kara might almost call adoration if she didn’t know better. Her staff sergeant isn’t one for the warm and fuzzies, to say the least.

“We’ll be back to the DEO’s facilities in ten minutes. I want all of you to go see Doctor Griffin and get a clean bill of health,” J’onn orders. A chorus of “yes sir” ripples through the helicopter as the few remaining members of Sierra settle in for the short ride.


End file.
